


With Me Now

by DESTIELforever67



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "talk less smile more", "why do you talk like your running out of time", Drinking, F/M, French, I just realized I said "Alex in a cinnamon roll", LATER, Like, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, alex and lafayette are like oui oui oui, alex in a cinnamon roll, alex talks a lot, because lets just say it is like at the local fruit stand, burr is just everything, burr is just mad, burr is mean, burr is really annoyed, but i dont know french, but typos will be the death of me, does alex find him in the bar or somewhere else, dont yell at me, hahahaaa, how do i add more tags, i just looked it up on google translate, i mean I can still make that happen, idk - Freeform, idk the legal age back then, if i say some historically inaccurate things, ill add more tags some time, ill go home, ill leave, im not funny, im sorry, in aaron burr sir, its mainly lams, ive only read this over twice, john is pretty cool, lets do that, lots of my shot and story of tonight and aaron burr sir references all other the place, nah, okay, or do things, so do I tag it because alex was 19 but nah okay i won't, sorry - Freeform, that is a proper tag right?, there are probably some typos, this is probably really historically inaccurate, wait, wingman hercules, wingman lafayette, yeah - Freeform, yeah and while alex is talking a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTIELforever67/pseuds/DESTIELforever67
Summary: Alex comes to New York and meets Burr...but he also meets John...and suddenly he doesn't really care about how Burr graduated so fast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read this over twice and that is about all the editing that there is, so there are probably typos.

“You have this head full of ideas, but maybe, sometimes, you should keep them in that large brain of yours,” Aaron Burr advised Alexander as they walked down the street, keeping in the direction of the bar that they were heading towards. 

“But I’m certain that they are good ideas, sir!” Alex said, almost tripping over himself to keep up with the fast pace Burr was walking at while his mind was in other places. “Some of them aren’t even ideas. If, for some reason, you don’t like my ideas, then at least listen to my other words!” 

“One day, you’ll meet a girl who is eager to listen to everything you say. Now, please, if you want to make in over here, keep your mouth shut,” Aaron said, pushing through the bar’s doors. Noise filled the young men’s ears, a series of “Ahhh! Aaron Burr!” and “Who’s this kid?”s made Alex feel smaller than he was. He has always been stuck inside his “large brain,” and lives unaware of his small role in the world, which he must expand and carve to his liking. 

An onlooker would look at him and see someone who would never go anywhere with his life. But Alex wasn’t going to be that kid. He couldn’t...he was better than that. His mother had already died, his father left, and his brother and him went separate ways after his cousin committed suicide in that bloody way that had haunted his nightmares. He had nothing to hold onto, and didn’t that make him stronger? More willing to go further? Achieve more in life? 

“Sir, I don’t have to talk! I can write!” Alexander’s eyes hadn’t left Burr’s but the eyes he looked into were gazing into old friend’s. “I’m not stupid, trust me. I have so much to say, yes, but it is all knowledgeable things!” 

Aaron Burr looked down on the excitable 19-year-old with sad eyes. He saw hope within the boy. “Alexander, I know you aren’t from around here, but New York isn’t like from where you’re from. Where is it, exactly, that you’re from?” 

“Well...a trading hub called Nevis...In the Caribbean…” Alex breathed out. “They raised money for me to come over here to get the education I couldn’t get over there. Well...actually I was denied education at first, but then I got some and I wrote a letter, and it got published and they saw that maybe I could write so they raised money for me to come here. Trust me, sir, I’m smart! I can do amazing things! Just tell me how you do what you do! Please!” 

“They were kind and supportive of you back then. You’re going to have to wake up, Alexander. You know hardly a soul, and you have dreams, essentially, to change the world. I hate to say this, but no one’s going to want to be your friend if you continue to be so arrogant and narcissistic.” 

Alex shrunk back… Aaron was right. “I’m sorry...It’s just-” 

Cut off with a hand in front of his face, he listens to the man just a few years older than him. “I know. It isn’t your fault. You grew up with everyone believing in you, but the world is about to slap you in the face because it is going to beat you down and up and left and right.” 

“Okay.” Is all that Alex said--could say. He continued to follow Aaron as he walked over to call for their drinks. He stayed quiet as he stood behind him, much shorter and much scrawnier. Alex looked left and right to the different groups of people. There was the large groups of people with large muscles and strong drinks. But then there was a group of three men, weak alcohol in their hands, talking casually like genuine friends. They were the only ones in the entire bar that seemed to actually care for each other. They held close together at the wooden table where they sat, their arms pressed together. As he was examining the trio, he caught the eye of the one in the middle. The man who now was gazing through his eyelashes at him had beautiful eyes, and nose, and lips and overall just a beautiful face. The handsome man nudged the one on Alex’s right, who seemed older and more strong. The older one looked at Alex with intrigue, issuing the last one to look at him. They were all staring at him, and he was staring right back. 

Alex felt a bump against his arm and a splash of liquid on his arm. “Oh, sorry,” Alex said, taking his drink from Aaron. As soon as he looked back over to the men, he noticed that they were walking towards him, the extraordinarily handsome man in the front of the group. 

He felt Aaron stop walking and stop right behind him, after noticing Alex had no interest in following him. 

The man stopped only a few feet away from Alex as he let out a small “Hi” with an intense interest and a small smile, decorated with a sip of the alcohol he was drinking. “I’m John Laurens,” he said, extending the hand that wasn’t holding the beer he was drinking. 

Alex smiled warmly, yet nervously at John. “Hi.” He took Laurens’ outstretched hand. It was warm and firm like the hug of a long lost lover. They were a worker’s hands. “My name is Alexander… Hamilton...Alexander Hamilton.” Though he didn’t want to let go John’s hand, he eventually did. He scratched the back of his neck. “But you can call me Alex for short.” 

“Alexander Hamilton...that’s a name suitable for fame, my friend,” John said with a smile...That’s all that they seemed to be right now; smiles, drawn out pauses, and curious onlookers. 

Unsure of how to answer that--unlike himself, might he add--Alex pushed a single hair out of his face. His eyes never left Laurens’. They were warm, and felt like something he had never felt before. Maybe this was what home felt like. 

“Well...um...This is Hercules Mulligan,” John said, filling the silence by introducing the older and stronger man. Hercules reached forward to quickly shake Alex’s hand. It was so much quicker than the handshake he shared with John. “And this is Lafayette.” 

“Yes yes, my friend, my name is Lafayette!” the friend said. Alex notes at the strong French accent. 

“Tu es de france?” Alex questioned in French, being fluent in it from a young age. 

“Ah! Oui!” Lafayette replied, a smile filling his entire face. 

“Ravi de vous rencontrer,” Alex said with a bright smile and an offered handshake. 

“Enchantè de vous rencontrer aussi!” Their hands clasped together firmly and were released with a nod. 

“Well....,” John said, hands tapping a pattern on his leg. 

“Can I buy you three a drink?” Alex offered, ignoring the feeling of Burr glaring at him. 

“I--”

“We would love that,” Hercules interrupted, a smile stretching out his fine lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, but okay.
> 
> All over the place references heh

They end up sitting at a table near where Burr sits, but not with him. 

As soon as they sit down, Alex finds himself leaning towards John more than Lafayette or Hercules. John just had a way about him that made you feel safe. He was spunky and funny and radiating with heat. 

“So...where are you from? I haven’t seen you around here much,” John questioned. 

Taking a sip from his drink, Alex looked at him. “Nevis….it--it’s an island in the Caribbean.” 

“Really? I’m just from South Carolina...And of course where I’m from sounds really boring compared to that.” He was lounging back in the wooden chair, unlike how he was leaning over the table with Hercules and Lafayette when he lifting his glass up into the air to drink out of it. 

“I mean it wasn’t like it was any fun for me. They put me in charge of this trading charter.” 

“What do you mean? That sounds fun to me…” 

“Well before that, my father left, my mother got sick and died, my cousin killed himself, my brother was basically like ‘Alex, I don’t like you. I think it’s time for us to part ways,’” Alex explained. 

“Damn...That’s enough to mess you up for life,” John commented. 

“Eh….I mean, what I did was write. I just kept writing and writing and I guess everything ended up okay.” 

“Yeah. At least you’re here with me now. Let’s raise a glass to that,” John said, smiling and raising his glass to Alex’s. The glasses clinked, and a little splash fell out of John’s into Alex’s and on the 19-year-old’s leg. He didn’t seem to care. 

Being the fun drunks that they were, Lafayette and Hercules chirped up when they heard the clank of the cups. “Ahh…” 

“Raise a glass to freedom…,” Laurens said, lifting his glass so that everyone could reach it. 

The four hit their glasses together, making it clearly audible as each glass hits each other. They pressed the glasses to their mouths and drank. They all looked at each other after they finished. 

“I heard that you came here from the Caribbean. Why?” Hercules questioned.

“To further my education. They didn’t offer much on the island. Now I don’t mean to brag, but I’m smart.” 

With a smile John purposefully bumped his shoulder into Alex’s. “I’m sure you are.” 

“I am!” Alex claimed, mirroring John’s smile. They were turned to each other, shoulders inches apart from just being pressed together. 

“I’m going to get a scholarship to King’s College. I’m really smart. I’ve only got one shot, Laurens, I don’t want to mess it up...and I’m not. I’m not going to throw it away.” 

“Well, here,” Laurens said sliding over the shot he was about to down. “Have mine.” With a smile, he looked at Alex. “Now you’ve got two.” 

Alex smiled back. “Thank you. But this is yours.” He slowly pushed the shot glass back over to John. “You seem nice. All three of you seem nice.” 

“We’re nothing special,” Hercules said. “I’m just a tailor...Lafayette is just a French man with a will to fight...John is just a southern guy who hates slavery. We all stand for something. Lafayette for France; John for slaves; me for America and pants,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Not every one,” Alex said, glancing over Lafayette’s shoulder to Burr. 

“Well what is it? What do you stand for, Alexander?” John questioned. 

“Freedom…” Alex looked up and back down. “Independence….America….Revolution…” 

“But you aren’t even from America…,” Hercules said. 

“Neither am I,” Lafayette offered. “He wants all of the things I want, but you know me; I want more. I want freedom for everyone and independence. My parents died when I was young, but they were rich so I inherited. I came over here on an illegal ship. I love America. I love France.” 

“Well at least you inherited. I’ve lived on scraps and hard jobs my entire life. I guess that’s why I love America. Back on that island....nothing--nobody--was kind to me, but here--” he gestured around him with his arms “--I can start over. Both of us can.” 

Lafayette grinned. “And let's raise a glass to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so I'm not 100% sure where I'm going the story line. I have a good idea, but I also need other ideas. So if you have one, please let me know.


End file.
